


Feeling Like Supergirl

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCat Fam [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Protect the Danvers Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Feeling Like Supergirl

I had actually saved enough people today, and for such long stretches of time that I had broken a sweat. I guess that that should be acceptable when I had been holding ten floors of a parking garage full of cars on my shoulders for an hour and a half. The weight was crushing and the concrete scraped at my skin. I’m bulletproof and nearly completely indestructible, but that was definitely uncomfortable. I just wanted a hot bath and a nap in the peace of my own apartment.

Instead my phone rang and Cat Grant’s voice demanded my presence in her office with in the next fifteen minutes or I was fired. I flew back to CatCo and stumbled to a stop on the roof. I can go for three days without sleep and right now at this instant, I’ve been going for sixty-four hours without stopping. I’d battle Red Tornado again for a mug of coffee. I’d blow out my powers and break my own arm again for coffee and a sunbed. I grab a mug on my way into Cat’s glass room.

“I asked for that two hours ago, but I guess that now will do.” Ms. Grant snatches the cup of coffee out of my hand before I have the chance to even get a sip in. Honestly, it’s disappointing enough to make me cry.

“I’m sorry, Ms.Grant.” I say but don’t feel a word of it.

“What’s going on here?” The older woman asks, gesturing to my person and looking me up and down.

“I don’t know what you mean?” I say and it’s almost a statement but I’ve truly stopped caring at this point.

“Are you in some kind of trouble Kiera? Did something happen today?” Cat Grant looks worried about me, her personal assistant, almost as though she cares. I collapse onto her couch casually, trying to disguise how exhausted I am.

She steps into my personal space, closer than she has ever been to me in all of my years of working at CatCo.

“You’ve never come into work without being completely put together even if you are way too perky. You’ve never had your hair down and loose, and you have definitely never missed buttons on your shirt before.” Ms.Grant looks to be an odd combination of pissed off and confused.

“I’m sorry.” I mumble. “What did you want me to do for you?”

I reach up to tie my hair back, pretty sure that it was something that I was supposed to do.

“Just stay where you are. Leave the hair, it’s just the two of us. Kiera, how did you let yourself get into this state?” Cat kneels down to look into my eyes. Had i been a bit more clear headed I would have been honored to have Ms.Grant worrying about me as Kara. I also know that I would have never allowed her to come that close to me.

However, in my absolute exhaustion I am complacent and let her put a pillow under my head, pull off my boots, remove my glasses, and lay my feet up on the couch.

“Busy, need to go… Alex…” I try to get myself up to go fly to the DEO for false sunlight, but Cat pushes me back down to the couch.

“You’re okay here. I’ll call your sister. Go to sleep.” Ms. Grant’s voice has never sounded so gentle speaking to me before. It was the same voice that she used with Carter when he was sick.

“Alright...but just for a moment.” I mumble. 

“You’re much too good..” I barely catch the beginning of a sentence before I drift off.

I woke up when Alex got there, but couldn’t convince myself to open my eyes.

“She’s barely here anymore, Agent. People are going to start asking questions and I won’t always be able to hold them off. Look at her, that is Supergirl on my couch. She didn’t even take off the boots before she came in. If anyone else had been here…” Cat trails off.

“She hasn’t stopped for three days straight. If Kara had stopped doing what she was doing for even a few minutes of sleep, there would have been mass casualties. I love Kara. I love her with my whole heart and I was so incredibly proud of her, even before Supergirl. I’m so proud of her now that I could just bust. I do everything in my power to help her. I’ve dedicated my entire life to helping and protecting Kara. If there had been anything that I could have done for her in these past couple of days, I would have. I’d have done anything.” Alex is telling my boss who obviously never bought my lie about my alter-ego. I am filled with a rush of affection for both women.

“You knew?” I ask Alex and Cat, sitting up tiredly. “You knew that she knew?”

The emblem on my super-suit shows through where my button-up hangs open. I don’t bother with putting my glasses back on or putting my hair up. Cat Grant eyes the emblem of the House of El before looking up to meet my eyes. Both of their faces say that they know that they are in trouble.

“It’s odd to see Supergirl in Kara Danvers’ clothes.” Cat says with an almost smile.

“Are you feeling any better?” Alex asks, moving to my side immediately.

“Better than I was feeling earlier, anyway.” I look back to Ms.Grant. “How long have you known.”

“Since the time on the balcony. I’ve always believed that you were Supergirl.” Cat answers, her arms crossed as she looks me over appraisingly. I can still see the concern in her eyes where no one else would be able to detect anything.

“So, I’ve just been running around all of this time looking like an idiot. That’s just fantastic.” I groan and simply unbutton my shirt the rest of the way because what’s the point? “So, if you two are done criticizing my sleep habits, or lack thereof, may I fly home to my own bed?” I ask, standing up and trying to disguise the wobble of my protesting legs as a misstep towards the balcony doors.

“You aren’t flying anywhere. Kara, you’re basically a human missile that can take out buildings. It’d be like flying under the influence. Ms.Grant can drive you to your apartment, I’ll come straight back after I’m done at the DEO.” Alex orders, not even flinching at the glare Cat casts her way. My sister always has been brave. “Ms. Grant, Kara can tell you the way. Make sure that you actually get her into bed. I don’t want to see a single flash of blue and red in the air, or I’ll blame you.”

I understand now, because the look on my sister’s face could curdle milk. I’m no longer sure which woman is scarier. I take comfort in the feeling of my powers reasserting themselves in my cells. I am still the most powerful girl in the room. That does not, however, mean that I am the most intimidating. I am proud of the family that I have built for myself, composed of brilliant, strong, and badass women.

I could almost grin and I sit instead, too tired to stay on my feet much longer. I have never before been so casual in my boss’s office. She doesn’t even seem fazed by my behavior. I tug my boots up my calves and observe the two women conversing. It smacks of a tennis match, the two Alpha women volleying words back and forth.

My eyes grow heavy again. Cat is dressed in white and gold, some of my favorite colors on her. It bears a stark contrast to Alex’s black on black. They are two beautiful and strong women. Cat’s blonde hair reaching to her shoulder in slight twists.

Alex is different and just as wonderful. I have known her since I came to this planet. I have always loved and looked up to her. She defended me through my childhood and taught me of the ways of Earth. I love both of these ladies, though in different ways.

“Come along, Kira. If your neighborhood is too bad, I expect you to do whatever it takes to defend my honor and purse, exhausted or not. Having Supergirl for an assistant has to be good for something besides hot lattes.” Cat Grant offers me her hand as though it were nothing. I don't mention that I have saved her life several times before now. I know that she knows.

I take the offered hand up, meeting her eyes. For the first time since I’ve met the woman, she blinks first and looks away with a blush. I would smirk but I don’t have it in me. Id take a moment to consider what it might mean. That thought was enough to make me blush as well.

Ms. Grant puts an arm under my shoulders to support me to the car.

“Take us to Ms.Danvers apartment if you will, Jeremy.” the boss instructs.

“That’s Javier, Ms.Grant.” I correct her with an eye-roll.

“Cat.” she says simply.

“Yeah?” I ask, confused.

“You’ve saved my life on several occasions as Supergirl. You have seen me at my best and at my worst as my assistant, Kara. My little boy has a horrendous crush on both of your identities. Outside of the office you may call me by my given name.” Cat pats my knee.

“Thank you, Cat, for this. Thank you, as well for using my actual name.” I smirk.

“Is Kara your actual name?”” Cat asks in surprise.

My lips quirk up into a small smile.

“Kara is the name that I was born with, yes. Danvers is the last name of the family who fostered me. My family’s name, we called it the house name, was El. My full and true name is Kara Zor-El of the Great House of El, the last true daughter of Krypton.”I pull myself up to my full height in the sea. So much pride is wrapped up into that statement. My whole true identity is there and back up on Krypton it would have held a lot of weight.

I could tell that Cat felt it almost as much as I did. There was a sense of awe in her eyes. Maybe she was finally putting the identities together in her mind. I slump back into my seat, barely able to hold my head up.

“How has Carter been?” I ask, hoping for a change of subject.

“He’s been staying with my overpaid nanny until your sister comes back to stay with you.” Cat says decidedly.

“Just have her bring him to my house. You know that he would prefer to be with you than anyone else.” I mumble. “He has trouble sleeping when you aren’t there.”

“Fine, but you’re lucky that it’s a Friday night and Alex carries a gun.” she grumbles.

I don’t know why that matters. I just know that I adore Carter Grant and that I’m quite fond of his mother as well. Cat had been so surprised that he liked me and had been so pleased that I was fond of him as well. He was awkward like me at that age, though we were odd for different reasons.

He was born on the autism spectrum and I was born on a different planet. However, that made us more similar than it did us different. We both dealt with sensory overload and have a hard time with some concepts of social constructs. It helped that this allowed me a deeper understanding of how to connect with him. I think that Cat appreciates that as well.

“Always. I love your family.” I say with conviction.

“No drooping. I refuse to carry your alien ass up to your apartment.” she growls, texting the address to Carter’s babysitter.

“I’m working on it.” I ground out. “The place is Carter friendly so you don’t have to worry about that.”

“That’s sweet of you, Kara.” Cat hums happily, absent-mindedly playing with a lock of my hair.

The walk to my bedroom felt like the longest of my entire life, but at least my bed was big and fluffy and inviting. I heard Cat scoff when I she my suit on the way to the bed. I also caught the sharp intake of breath as I got down to my underwear. I am aware of the fact that I have a fit body and I have no shame around it. Body shame wasn’t a thing on my home planet. Modesty wasn’t much of an issue either.

I flop down face first on the bed, asleep almost as soon as my head touched the pillow. I woke up at the sound of a knock on the door and reluctantly pulled on pajamas. Quietly, I packed away my Supergirl suit so Carter wouldn’t see it. I slip into my living room to say hi.

“Kara!” he shout and runs up to just in front of me. The internal debate started up in his eyes. Most people wouldn’t be able to see it. I kneel down in front of him so that my eyes were at his level. “Hi, Carter. You can hug me if you like, but it’s okay if you don’t want to.”

He thinks for a moment, and blushes before offering me his hand to shake.

“It’s nice to see you, Kara. I’m sorry that you aren’t feeling well.” He says politely.

“Seeing you helps a lot, Mr.Grant.” I reply with a grin. Carter is just way too sweet for his own good. “I think that you’ve gotten taller since the last time I’ve seen you.”

That was the right thing to say and his broad grin proves it.

“Kiera, I didn’t know that you painted.” Cat says as though it were an insult to her that I had never mentioned my hobby before.

“Just in what spare time I can find.” I reply, standing to see which canvas she is looking at. “That one is… well, it’s my hometown.”

Cat gets the meaning beneath my words and nods solemnly. She flips through more of them. The only responses she gives are raised eyebrows and the quirk of a lip. I remember too late one particular painting hidden towards the back that almost gets an entire smile. I can already feel the blood rushing towards my cheeks.

I had painted the piece a while back during a rare weekend off. In all honesty the painting was one of my favorites. The piece was of the CatCo building, with a particularly good view of the balcony off of Cat’s own office. On the balcony in the painting, stood Cat Grant’s likeness looking up at the sky.

“Me?” she asks, a soft smile crossing her lips.

I nod, my cheeks going impossibly more red. I massage the base of my own neck and hide my face. It must seem odd that I would have painted that particular view. Cat can’t possibly understand why I value my job at CatCo so much. It holds me together, there I am a human like anyone else on this planet, and I am surrounded by friends who care about me; alien or no.

“I had never really thought that you might enjoy my bullying you so much. Is this why you were upset by my threats to have your job?” Cat asks.

“It’s not your building… I’m not like Superman.” I begin as Carter curls up on my bed with a book. “I wasn’t raised here, with an inherent love of humanity.I chose to be loyal to you. I was sent here to protect Kal-El, my younger cousin, when I was thirteen, after his pod had taken off. The explosion knocked me off course into the Phantom Zone where I remained in suspension until after he was already grown. My purpose was gone. My mission had been completed for me. My world was gone, and I was left with strangers who had never asked for me. Unlike Cl- Kal, I remembered Krypton. I had loved Krypton…”

I choke back tears and stand to my full height. “That’s why I am the last true child of Krypton.”

“You have borne more than anyone one person should have to.” Cat says softly, realization tinting her voice. “Now, we need to get you to bed though. We can continue this talk in the morning if you like.”

Cat leads me to my bedroom and I realize that everything is still. I feel like the Earth is giving me permission to rest. I would really like to just lay my body down and allow myself to just float for a while, but even that simple thing is tainted still. I smile softly at the boy on my bed, dark curls tossed about,, his body wrapped protectively around his copy The Prisoner of Azkaban. I’d never seen such a perfect example, a painted portrait of innocence before. I know that before long I will have this image trapped on a canvas.

“This is exactly why I do what I do. I fight for this right here, so little boys like hi can sleep in peace, content in the knowledge that up in the air a girl in a red cape, faster than he can see, and bulletproof to boot will die to protect him. ”I don’t know if I’m trying to convince her or myself.”

“Read me a chapter before bed, Kara?” Carter asks, not having heard a word despite the fact that we were standing right over him.

“Sure thing, buddy. Do you mind if I get in beside of you?” I ask.

“Not at all. That’s how mom does it. Don’t be surprised if I don’t make it through the whole chapter.” he smiles sleepily and edges closer as Cat takes up a corner chair in my room. She has her computer out like she’s going to work, but I know better than that. I don’t blame her for being wary with her son though. Even with a superhero. He’s a great kid, and he deserves the whole world.

Cat nods at me encouragingly to pick up where Carter had left off. I know Harry Potter like the back of my hand, so the words come easily to me as I tell of Hermione’s Time Turner and Buckbeak the hippogriff. I speak softly to ease Carter to sleep in his new environment. I can remember Eliza Danvers doing the same for me as teenager. When his head hits my shoulder I pause and slide in the bookmark.

Cat smiles softly. “I’ll leave you to your rest, Kara. I’m in the guest room if you need me.”

I’m honestly honored that she feels safe leaving Carter to sleep in the same bed as me. It’s a testament to how much she has come to me. Cat Grant is nothing if not a dutiful mother. I have composed her schedules around her son for years. It’s one of the things that I most respect about her. I set the book aside and am asleep within heartbeats.

Even in my sleep I hear Alex come in and fall asleep on the couch. I can’t imagine that anything I have done as Supergirl has earned me the right to be surrounded by these people. The family that I have found for myself does not replace the one that I lost on my planet. However, they do make my life on Earth worth living. They remind me of why I became Kara Danvers. They remind me of why I became Supergirl.

I wake up some seven hours later with Carter Grant’s head on my shoulder like it’s a pillow. I feel a pang of longing in my chest. I don’t know that I will ever be able to have children of my own. It’s a question that I have always been much too scared to ask. I don’t know that I want to know the answer. I play with dark curls for a moment before floating myself out from underneath him.

“I feel like Supergirl again.” I announce as soon as I’m out of Carter’s earshot. “Sleep is magical.”

“I still want to stick you under the sun lamps for at least an hour at some point today.” Alex says in her grumpy ‘I don’t want to be awake’ voice.

“The prince still asleep?” Cat asks.

“Out like a light. He cuddles in his sleep.” I laugh a little into my coffee.

“I should probably get him up and head home. I’m glad that you feel better, Kiera.” Cat says, blushing slightly.

“Don’t rush away on my account. Feel free to stay as long as you like. We could even make a day of it. Do something outside so I don’t end up under the stupid lamps.” I offer, not wanting hanging out with the Grants to stop. I feel like everything will go back to the way it was as soon as we go back to work..

“How about the zoo? The red pandas just had babies, I heard.” Alex suggests. She’s been looking for an excuse to go for ages. A tween boy must seem perfect.

“We can ask him when he wakes up, I guess.” Cat sighs with an almost smile. It’s close enough for me.

“I’ll invite the others. They’ve been worrying themselves silly about you.” Alex offers with a quirk of her lip.

I grin. I can’t imagine the world being any better.


End file.
